


I like you

by IBK



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dutch is embarrassed, F/M, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Protective Siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBK/pseuds/IBK
Summary: ...I'm so sorry, but this is pure fluff trash. If you choose to read this I'm not responsible for any emotional after effects.Plz enjoy ;)





	I like you

It felt like forever ago, yet it didn't seem so long ago to the gang leader. Dutch could remember everything from the cool breeze the flew through his hair to the massive lump caught in his throat. He was almost happy to be the only person in camp that could remember that silly day. Back when he was barely a man of twenty two.

His heart was aflutter, his knees trembled and his throat ran dry as dirt. With one hand holding the Count's reins, Dutch kept his other in his trouser front pocket where he fiddled with the one piece of gold he would never spend. Wanting to take his time, Dutch didn't feel like riding his beloved horse, so they simple walked side by side.

Dragging his feet in the dust, Dutch's hands began to sweat and his mind raced. The sun beamed down mercilessly on his head making him sweat even more, but he continued to stroll beside his faithful horse.

Annabelle's family farm wasn't far away it was about a five minute horse ride from town, but Dutch wanted to calm his heart before he fainted from stress. They had been seeing one another for about two years, but with Annabelle's "protective" father, Dutch was lucky to even hold hands with his dear Annabelle when they walked along the creek. Her father was very fawned of his baby girl, she was the only daughter he had and he'd be damned if his precious daughter's flower was picked before marriage.

Yet, with Dutch's Van der linde charm and three jugs of moonshine later, he was able to convince Annabelle's father that he would honor his request and be patient. Of course, Annabelle had two older brothers Wingis and Dingis, as Dutch called them; those boys were dumb as boulders, but hell they knew how to shoot a gun. Dutch nearly lost his head one night for kissing Annabelle's hand before he said goodnight.

The first date Dutch and Annabelle went on was a simple stroll around town, but when you have two double barrel shotgun pressing against your spine it's hard to keep a smile. Wingis and Dingis were glued to their baby sister's side they escorted her everywhere, everywhere; especially if Dutch was around. They didn't like the idea of their baby sister socializing with a red neck pickpocket, but smacking them on the back of the head and chewing some lip, Annabelle had calmed her guard dogs down to a point where Dutch could have three minutes alone with her, but he had to be respectful.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Dutch could see the farm house placed perfectly on top of the grassy hill. It was a beautiful home it wasn't a mansion, but it held its purpose; it protected the family within and kept Annabelle's sick mother warm. The poor woman had been ill since Annabelle was young, but she could still walk and talk, and smile which was enough for the family, as long as she was alive that's all that mattered.

Approaching the white fence of the farm, Dutch's legs suddenly stopped forcing the Count to whinny in protest and turned to his master. Dutch's eyes hit the ground, as his heart began to pound like a war drum in a rainstorm. He removed his hat and combed his shaking fingers through his hair before he leaned against the Count for support. Dutch was sure he was going to die that day either from a heart attack or a bullet to the brain.

"Dutch! Dutch!" Annabelle cried out in excitement, as she leaped from the front porch and ran towards her man. "Dutch!"

Like a angel running through the clouds, Dutch was in awe; from her sparkling red hair to her emerald green eyes, she almost didn't seem real. Her faded green apron dress bounced like a rabbit through the grass, as she ran as fast as she could.

Without think, Dutch released his hold the Count and ran to her with a wide smile across his clean shaven face.

"Annabelle!" He laughed.

"Dutch!" She squealed.

Suddenly, three loud gunshots were fired into the air making both lovebirds freeze in place. Annabelle and Dutch were a arms reach away, but they both were afraid to move.

"Annabelle Catherine Dean, don't you touch that man!" Wingis called out, as his brother joined his side. "You know better!"

Dutch let out a sigh of relief, "Are you alright, Annabelle?"

She smiled and nodded, "I'm fine, I was more worried you'd have a hole in your head."

Wingis and Dingis quickly approached with their guns pointing at Dutch who wasn't worried looking, more irritated than anything.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Dutch greeted, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "How are you, boys?"

"Don't you be usin' your fancy talk, thief!" Dingis barked, as he jerked his gun towards Dutch's chest. "Stick 'em up, cowboy!"

"Owen stop it!" Annabelle snapped, as her hands fell to her hips. "Leave Dutch alone, you don't need to search him every time he visits."

"We're just keepin' you safe sis," Owen assured, as he kept his gun on Dutch. "Search 'em Andrew."

Andrew put his pistol in his holster, "Why were you runnin' cowboy?"

Dutch rolled his eyes and put his hands up, "I was excited to see Annabelle."

"Oh, I bet you were," Andrew growled, as he got nose to nose with Dutch. "You nasty man."

"Andrew stop bein' silly, Dutch is a gentleman," Annabelle protested. "And I ran at him first, it was my fault."

"Well, you're real lucky, sis," Owen stated, as he turned to Annabelle. "If you would have touched him, you'd be pregnant right now."

Dutch suddenly snorted in laughter, "You boys must be joking."

Andrew took a quick step back, yanked out his revolver and pressed it against Dutch's skull, "You think that's funny cowboy, you think I'm funny."

"I do find you two very amusing when it comes to logic."

"He's usin' those fancy words again Andrew," Owen mumbled, as he cocked his gun. "I don't like it when he does that."

Suddenly, Annabelle stepped in between the two of them and pushed Andrew back, "Now, that's enough both of you, go inside and check on mama!"

"Excuse me, little lady?" Andrew questioned, as he lowered his gun. "Who the hell you think you're talkin' to?"

"Go. Inside, both of you!"

Andrew sighed deeply, "Now sis, you know I'd never hit a lady, but you're askin' for it."

"Three minutes," She snapped.

"Oh no, you're not gettin' three minutes after that little stunt," Andrew asserted, as he wagged his finger at her. "Wait till Pa hears how your talkin'."

"Wait till Pa hears you fired your gun at nothin' again!"

"Pa doesn't like that, Andrew," Owen mumbled, as he lowered his gun. "Remember what he did to ya last time?"

"Shut it, Owen," Andrew hissed, as he glared at his brother. "Don't remind me."

"I want my three minutes, Andrew," Annabelle stated, as she crossed her arms. "And I want you two to stay on the porch."

Dutch stood their speechless, as he watched the love of his life bark like a savage hound at her brothers who were slowly backing down.

"Now, sis, you know we can't do that," Andrew sighed. "It's gonna get dark, soon and if you think-"

"Pa!" Annabelle shrieked, as loud as her little body could manage. "Pa!"

Nearly leaping into the sun, Andrew lunged forward and clasped his hand over his sister's mouth, silencing her, "Alright, alright easy there girl. Fine...three minutes, but that's all."

"Three minutes," Owen repeated, as he held up four fingers. "And you, cowboy try anything with Annabelle, your dead."

"Wouldn't dream of it, gentlemen," Dutch chuckled, as the boys walked away and returned to the porch. 

Finally, Annabelle turned to Dutch and giggled sweetly, "H-Hello," She stuttered, as she fiddled with her white apron. "It's good to see you again, Dutch."

"I missed you, Annabelle," Dutch confessed, as his hands fell awkwardly to his sides. "You look....y-you...look."

"You too," Annabelle laughed, as she fixed her hair.

Dutch just nodded.

"How's Colm?" Annabelle asked softly, as she brought her hand to her mouth. "I heard you two...had a fight...again"

Dutch shrugged, "Colm's just being Colm. We'll be alright, we've said worse things. Don't worry about it"

They tried to make eye contact, but every time their eyes met they quickly looked away. There was a silence an odd silence, but their awkward banter filled it. 

"How...how have you been?" Dutch asked.

"Good...Mama's looking...better."

"That's good...I'm glad...that she's good."

Suddenly, Annabelle covered her blushing face and started to laugh, "We're so bad at this!"

Dutch used his hat to cover his embarrassed face, as he laughed along with her, "I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I!"

They laughed at one another, before Owen's loud voice rang in their ears, "Two minutes!"

Looking at one another, Dutch's eyes widen, as he reached into his shirt pocket, "I-I found a flower for you," He claimed, as he pulled out a small, red wildflower. "It...oh dear."

Being shoved into his pocket, the poor flower was bent, crumpled, lost half of its petals, and couldn't stand up straight, "Well, it...looked better when I picked it."

Annabelle smiled, as he accepted the flower and attached it to her apron, "I like it. It's very pretty and I love the colour red it matches your cheeks."

And she was right, Dutch was as red, as a tomato with a sunburn, and he couldn't hide it.

"Thank you, Dutch."

"You're welcome."

"One minute!" Andrew barked brashly. "Hurry up!"

Annabelle gave her brother a look of disgust before turned back to Dutch with a devilish grin, "I have a plan. You wanna do something fun?"

Dutch jumped slightly, but compiled, "What...do you wanna do?"

"How fast can you run?"

Dutch raised a brow at the odd question, "Miss Annabelle Dean, what are you planning?"

"Oh, it's a good one this time.Don't look, but by the creek my father left his old fishing boat there. If we're quick we can get to the boat before my brothers catch up."

Dutch smiled widely, as he casually turned to the creek and spotted the tiny rowing boat just big enough for the two of them, "Just say the word and that boat is yours, miss."

Annabelle began to shift in place, "On the count of three...We run."

Dutch nodded.

"1.."

"2.."

"Times up, Miss Dean!"

"3!"

Upon that number, Dutch and Annabelle bolted for the creek side by side, as the sound of Andrew and Owen yelling after them caused them to laugh uncontrollably.

"Get 'em Owen!" Andrew shouted, as he tried to run and load his revolver at the same time. "Shoot 'em!"

"I don't wanna hit Annabelle!" Owen shouted, nearly out of breath. "S-slow down!"

"Ahh, you useless idiot! Annabelle Catherine Dean you stop right now!"

The couple ran, as fast as they could through the bushes till they reached the rocks where the old boat rested peacefully. Suddenly, a gunshot was fired that nearly grazed Dutch's ear, which startled the man into running faster.

Without looking back, Dutch nearly threw Annabelle into the boat before pushing the it into the creek, as fast as he could; soaking his trousers up to his knees. Annabelle was quick to grab Dutch's shoulders and pull him in, as they both panted and laughed at the same time.

Andrew and Owen shot perfectly around the boat hitting nothing, but trees and the water, as Dutch and Annabelle laid face down in their little boat.

"Dammit!" Andrew cussed, as he tossed his pistol to the ground and stomped his feet. "Just you wait, Annabelle Dean till you come home, you're gonna be in so much trouble!"

"Yeah!" Owen added. "You'll be sorry!"

The couple sat up laughing and panting together, as they waved goodbye to the red faced brothers. Dutch was quick to grab the oars and began to row like a mad man till the brothers were out of sight.

Annabelle was very red in the face and giggling non stop till tears spilled from her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Dutch asked, as he slowed his rowing pace. "Annabelle?"

"Did you see their faces!" She laughed, as she wiped her tears away. "They were so mad!"

Dutch chuckled nervously, as he quickly looked over his shoulder, "Aren't you worried? I mean...your father."

She shrugged, "The worst thing is I'll get a ruler to the hand, no big deal. I'll live."

Dutch sighed in relief, as he placed a hand over his racing heart, "Next time," Dutch started before he let out a raspy cough. "Hide your brothers pistols...I almost lost my hat."

"Noted, Mr. Van der linde."

They then sat in silence, as they let the stream carry their boat away past the trees that blocked out most of the sun, but rays of sunlight broke through the leaves, and sparkled over the water like diamonds. As Annabelle admired the little fish that swam under their boat, Dutch looked at her with a soft smile, as he rested his chin on the tip of the oar handle. 

Sunlight danced across her beautiful hair that shined perfectly in the light making it look brighter than any jewel. Dutch couldn't grasp the situation he was in, he never could. How he a wanted criminal could find a women, so loving and understanding to ever love him.

"Do you ever want children, Dutch?"

Annabelle wasn't even looking at him when she asked, but as soon as that question left her lips; she smacked her mouth shut with her hand. Dutch sat up straight making the boat tip a little, as his mouth fell open slightly.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized, as her cheeks burned brightly. "I didn't mean to be so forward, forgive me!"

"No...It's perfectly fine don't apologize I...I-"

"I made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry. Forget what I said."

"I do want children."

Annabelle looked at Dutch almost surprised by his words, "You do?"

"Yes."

"I...always wanted a big family," Annabelle confessed, as she turned away and glided her fingertips over the water. "Lots of sons and maybe a daughter."

Listening to her speak, Dutch suddenly remembered what he had came there for in the first place, he reached for his pocket, but frozen as soon as his fingers touched the cold gold. His body trembled and his face turned a sick white, as he held the gold in his pocket tightly.

With Dutch looking down, he did not realize Annabelle was watching him with a concerned expression written on her face, "Are you okay? You look really pale."

His arm was sore from fear, as he stayed frozen in place till, Annabelle touched his knee, "Dutch...are you-"

"I like you!" Dutch belted out like a drunken fool, as his face fully red. "I...I..I-"

"I like you too, Dutch van der linde."

Dutch deeply, as he choked on his words, "I mean....you know...I-"

Letting out a moan of frustration, Dutch quickly pulled out what he held in his pocket. It was a ring. A golden band with a single red ruby attact to it. Annabelle covered her mouth to silence her gasp, as Dutch moved carefully to get down on one knee.

"Annabelle Catherine Dean," He said with his serious and deep voice. "I...have loved you from the moment I met you and...I want to love you for the rest of my life."

"Dutch van der linde i-if you're teasing me-"

"I-I talked to your father and got his blessing, as well as your mother's and...I would be honored to call you my wife...if you would...have me?"

Tears quickly spilled from her eyes, as she nodded vigorously, "O-of course."

With shaking hands, Dutch slipped the ring onto her finger and held her tiny hand in his, "This was...my mother's ring."

"It's beautiful," She weeped, as she held Dutch's hand. "I love it."

"So, is that a yes?"

Without thinking, Annabelle lunged at Dutch to embrace him, but forgot they were in a boat which flipped upon the sudden weight change. The couple shrieked, as they toppled into the creek with a loud splash. Thinking quickly, Dutch grabbed Annabelle's waist and pulled her out of the water, as the water had added weight to her dress almost drowning her. She wrapped her arms around Dutch's neck, as they held one another in the creek and their boat slowly sank behind them.

"I love you, Dutch van der linde."

"I love you too, Annabelle Catherine Dean."

Annabelle pressed her forehead against Dutch's, "That's Mrs. Annabelle van der linde to you."


End file.
